El heroe silente
by Raidor
Summary: Contiene spoiler y yaoi, una historia paralela entorno al segundo juego, Leonard ignora a todos desde que rescataron a Cisna, ya que solo se preocupa de ella, luego de que ella les mande a una mision, Leonard intenta hablar con Dayro(Avatar) pero este simplemente se enfurece, luego de esto Leonard intentara descubrir el porque del comportamiento de Dayro.
1. El inicio (Pov Dayro)

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a level 5 yo los uso sin animo de lucro.

Lo odio, realmente lo odio, detesto que Leonard se preocupe tanto por Cisna, llevo semanas angustiado, mi secreto amado de cabellos naranjas me había comenzado a ignorar desde que rescatamos a Cisna, no me veía nada de malo, tengo el cabello negro azabache, una piel tostada, ojos color chocolate, suelo vestir una armadura ceñida que destaca mi figura esbelta y torneada en batallas, gran parte de la armadura era negra, pero tenia algunos detalles en azul ártico, en mi espalda llevo una capa color rojo quemado y en mi cuello porto un colgante que me había regalado Leonard tiempo antes de rescatar a Cisna, pero ahora el Cataño no me prestaba atención alguna, Cisna nos había llamado para algo relacionado con el reino de Faria, sinceramente me plantee quedarme en la cama, pero di un largo y pesado suspiro y decidí darme una ducha fría para luego ir, después de rescatarla fuimos recompensados, Cisna me había regalado una casa en Balandor, lujosa pero no demasiado, me termino de poner mis botas y salgo de mi casa, camino lentamente por las calles, llegue a las puertas de palacio, entre y subí las escaleras para llegar a dar al trono, una ira irracional inundo mi ser al ver acaramelados a Cisna y a Leonard, aparte también estaban Eldore y Yulie, les salude y al ver que Cisna y Leonard seguían así llame su atención tosiendo, Cisna se levanto y empezó a hablar sobre un complot de Ishrenia y un general de Faria para adueñarse de la ciudad, suspire, Cisna nos pidió su ayuda, Yulie, acepto porque si, Eldore por ser ella la reencarnación de la reina Mureas, soberana de Atwhan, Leonard por… bueno por a-amo-amor, como me costo decir, bueno pensar esa palabra, y yo me quede dubitativo bajo las miradas de los demás, no dije nada simplemente di un leve cabeceo dando a entender que ayudaría en la contienda, Leonard me miro un momento, nuestras miradas se cruzaron durante un instante que me pareció una eternidad, aparte mi mirada un instante y conté hasta tres, intentando relajarme, volví a dirigirle la mirada a Leonard que me seguía observando, esta vez le lance una mirada fría y áspera, intentando que así me dejase de escrutar con la mirada, ya que esos orbes azules me ponían realmente nervioso, el pareció sorprenderse de que le lanzase tan fría mirada, volvió su mirada hacia Cisna que aun seguía hablando, pero esta vez sobre la expansión de Ishrenia, la traición de Sarvein que había adoptado el nombre de Sumo sacerdote Ledom, después de terminar su discurso, me retire a preparar lo necesario, partiríamos mañana, y el viaje duraría dos días, entre a mi casa y prepare las cosas para el viaje, me quite el colgante del cuello y lo lance al suelo, me volví a bañar para que se me quitara el enfado, pero cuando me termine de vestir sonó la puerta, camine hasta la entrada abrí, era Leonard, intente cerrar la puerta, pero el intento fue frustrado por el oji-azul, nuestras miradas chocaron de nuevo, Leonard empujo la puerta y yo intente no ceder, pero sabia que de lo tozudo que era podría transformarse en el caballero blanco, llevarse por delante la casa solo para entrar, así que deje paso, el me miro dudoso, parecía que estaba sufriendo, puede que en estos momentos este enfadado con el, pero el sigue siendo mi mejor amigo, y le tenía que ayudar.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- pregunte secamente

- La verdad si, ¿No has discutido nunca con alguien y quisieras disculparte?- me pregunto, analice con cuidado sus palabras y di un pesado y sonoro suspiro

-¿Tiene que ver con Cisna? Si son cosas de amor y todo eso habla con Yulie, ella entiende mejor de sentimientos, yo te aconsejaría pésimamente- le dije, la verdad, no le quería aconsejar básicamente porque dañaría su relación con Cisna apropósito

-No tiene que ver con Cisna, ¿Crees que todo lo que me pase tiene que ver con ella?- me pregunto con algo de molestia, simplemente asentí con sinceridad- ¿Y eso por qué?- insistió nuevamente

-Leonard, no soy tu paño de lagrimas, no le has hecho ningún caso a nadie desde que la salvamos y ahora me vienes a decir que tienes problemas, hazme un favor, si has venido para eso, lárgate ya- dije áspera y pesadamente, no quería alargar esa conversación

-Pero…- intento decirme

- Mira Leonard, ¿crees que te voy a escuchar?, después de no hacerme el menor caso durante meses… Agradece que haya aceptado la petición de la princesa y vete lejos de aquí- grite fuera de mi, no quería seguir hablando


	2. Faria

Capitulo 2 Faria

Pov Yulie

Le dije a Leonard que hablase con Dayro, lo trato como a mi hermano pequeño pero… bueno, Dayro es, bueno era, muy inocente y casi infantil, pero a cambiado ¿Me pregunto como le ira?, Dayro es muy alegre, pero parece que ha perdido el animo desde que Leonard nos ignora a todos, quizás así consigamos volver a estar tan unidos como cuando rescatamos a Cisna de Grazel y Shapur, la verdad, hecho de menos a Kara, cuando Shapur la asesino para hacerse con el arkus del caballero negro… me sentí mal por echarle la culpa, Cesar seguramente sea el más afectado, quisiera admitirlo o no estaba enamorado de ella, suspiro, creo que me iré a dar una vuelta, pasare por casa de Leonard a ver como le ha ido con Dayro, quizás así pueda averiguar si tiene algo con Cisna o no, salgo de mi casa y veo a Dayro, parecía de un humor de perros y caminaba sin rumbo fijo, decidí no acercarme, tenía la sensación de que le molestaría aun más, empecé a dirigirme hacia la casa de Leonard, me acerque a la puerta y toque varias veces, Leonard entro y parecía algo deprimido, entre y me senté.

Fin pov Yulie

-Buenas noches Leonard- saludo la pelirosa

-Hola Yulie…- dijo desanimado el chico de cabellos naranjas

-¿A… ocurrido algo?- pregunto extrañada por la actitud de Leonard

- Dayro me ha echado de su casa y me ha dicho que llevo tiempo tratándoos mal, os he ignorado, y solo he estado pendiente de Cisna- dijo el chico

-Yo creo que Dayro tiene gran parte de razón, últimamente solo tienes tiempo para ella, y ya sabes, puede ser molesto que tú estés intentando decir algo a alguien y esa persona te ignore…- explico Yulie algo apenada

-¿Así os sentíais ustedes?- pregunto con sorpresa el mayor, la sombra de Eldore se diviso en el marco de la puerta, los dos se sorprendieron al verle

-Creo que deberíais descansar, mañana será un largo día- nada más decir eso se fue

-¿Solo vino a eso?- se pregunto Yulie

-Bueno, tiene razón, hasta mañana- se despidió Leonard amablemente

-Hasta mañana, y no te preocupes, seguro que pronto se le pasa- dijo antes de irse

Pov Leonard

Empecé a pensar en los ultimos meses, ahora empiezo a darme cuenta de lo que decía Yulie… nada más salvar a Cisna y derrotar a Grazel, les ignore, ahora que lo pienso, me puse tan feliz de estar de nuevo junto a Cisna que no me di cuenta de las heridas que sufrieron por las continuas batallas, con Shapur, con Grazel, y todos los soldados y monstruos presentes es aquel lugar, cuando huimos del derrumbe seguí sin fijarme, Yulie tenía una herida superficial en las manos, Eldore tenía un hombro dislocado, Cesar había recibido gran parte del daño no físico, sino psicológico debido a la muerte de Kara, y Dayro tenía rotas varias costillas, una herida en la cabeza , un brazo completamente destrozado, ¡hasta en los dedos tenía heridas!, no había parte de su torso que no tuviera heridas, pero yo solo me fije en Cisna, me cambie y me fui a dormir, pero estos pensamientos me atormentaban.

Fin Pov Leonard

Sueño de Leonard…

El chico de cabellos naranjas caminaba por un extenso bosque, al llegar a un claro se encontró con Grazel, este transformado en el rey del sol, y en una de sus manos tenía apresado al azabache y en la otra a Cisna, Grazel soltó una risotada

¿A quien salvaras?- empezó a apretar más sus manos para matar a sus prisioneros, Leonard corrió a salvar a Cisna, pero entonces la sonrisa de Grazel- es verdad, tú ya has hecho tu elección…- dijo secamente, entonces todo se desmorono, solo quedo un fondo negro, Leonard vio que Cisna no estaba, miro al azabache que era el único que quedaba y este le dio la espalda y empezó a desintegrarse

¡Dayro!- grito al verle desaparecer

Fin del sueño de Leonard

El pactante del caballero blanco se despertó envuelto en sudor, parpadeo un par de veces

-¿Fue… un sueño?- se pregunto, miro a fuera y vio que ya brillaba el sol fuertemente, se vistió lo y corrió hacia palacio, al entrar fue saludado por la princesa y correspondió el saludo, luego de que la princesa les deseara suerte partieron a Faria, los días de vuelo pasaron rápido, y el azabache no le había dirigido la palabra a nadie, vieron una persecución, y cuando los perseguidos fueron arrinconados, saltaron de la aeroplano para ayudarles, Dayro y Eldore con sus espadas largas, la de Eldore una katana y la de Dayro una espada bastarda, rompieron las líneas enemigas, sobre ellos cayó un aluvión de flechas disparadas por Yulie, Leonard acabo con ellos con hábiles tajos de su espada y golpes de su escudo.

- Gracias, soy Scardigne general de las fuerzas de Faria, y ella es Myu, nieta del antiguo gobernante de Faria- se presento el enmascarado

- Muchas gracias por vuestra ayuda- dijo Myu

- Somos enviados de Balandor- dijo Eldore, pero las presentaciones duraron poco, dos de los atacantes se levantaron, y se transformaron en Gigas, uno agarro a Dayro y huyo, mientras el otro les atacaba- Se ha llevado a Dayro- dijo al ver que se lo llevaban

-Dayro- grito Leonard, pero el otro Giga le impidió el paso, Leonard se transformo en el caballero blanco rápidamente y de una estocada empalo al Giga, pero ya era demasiado tarde para salvar al azabache- Maldicion, no he podido salvarle- grito Leonard molesto

-Cálmate, así no lograras nada, ahora mismo debemos buscar la manera de derrotar a los farianos que se han aliado con Yshrenia- dijo Yulie, luego de esto y de ser llevados a el campamento base de los farianos que protegían la antigua Faria, y destruir los cristales Zore, entraron a Faria, Leonard acababa lo más rápido posible a los enemigos para salvar a Dayro, luego de derrotarlos llegaron a una plaza delante del Padre Yggdra, donde les esperaba el general aliado de Yshrenia

-¿Dónde esta Dayro?- grito Leonard furioso

- ¿El chico de pelo negro? Se lo llevo Shapur- dijo sin darle mucha importancia, saco una carta y…-Adveni- dijo transformándose en monstruo, Leonard por su parte se transformo en el caballero blanco, dio una fuerte estocada que fue parada por las espadas del general, le dio un golpe con escudo que alejo al giga, este lanzo una de sus espadas que lanzo a Leonard al suelo, Yulie lanzo rápidamente un hechizo para sanar las heridas de Leonard, este se levanto y lanzo su poderoso Talion, partiendo por la mitad al giga

Mientras…

-¿Que debería hacer contigo?- dijo Shapur divertido, Dayro estaba completamente atado y amordazado- ¿Matarte? ¿Torturarte? ¿llevarte como prisionero a Grazel?- río Shapur


End file.
